The present invention relates to an intermediate support structure for an aircraft cockpit.
The present invention also relates to an aircraft comprising a fuselage primary structure defining a portion of a cockpit, integrating such intermediate structure.
Generally, this invention relates to the implementation of various systems and equipment in a cockpit of an aircraft.
In the following description, “front” shall denote elements closest to the nose of the aircraft and “rear” elements furthest from the nose of the aircraft.
Traditionally, the installation of electrical wiring systems, air conditioning systems and cockpit furnishing systems is carried out inside the cockpit section as defined by the fuselage primary structure of an aircraft, after the latter has been fully completed.
However, in such cockpit section, space is limited and the number of people who can work simultaneously in this part of the aircraft has to be restricted.
In addition, the floor area, in particular the technical area available under the floor is not easily accessible, which complicates the integration into the cockpit of the various systems fitting it.